


«Боже милостивый, жизнь – это ад»*

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: South Park
Genre: Bromance, Craig Is A Nerd, Gen, Killed Kenny, POV Kenny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это игра, в которой невозможно победить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Боже милостивый, жизнь – это ад»*

**Author's Note:**

> * — J. D. Salinger, For Esmé with Love and Squalor.
> 
> Осторожно, они матом.

Это игра, в которой невозможно победить.  
Смотрите сами.

— Пойдём.  
— Сейчас три часа.  
— Пожалуйста. Мне надо выпить.  
— Сейчас три часа. В три часа я всегда смотрю Красного Гонщика.  
— Да ты что! Серьёзно?  
— Да.  
— Мать же твою, пойдём!  
— Нет.  
— Пошутили, и хватит. Идём отсюда.  
— Я буду смотреть Красного Гонщика.  
— Крейг, у тебя есть ДВД. Со всеми сезонами. И комментариями.  
— И что?  
— Крейг, ну правда: есть у тебя хоть что-нибудь важнее Красного Гонщика?  
— Да.  
— А мне кажется, что нет. Мне кажется, что всё сводится только к Красному Гонщику.  
— Нет.  
— Серьёзно?! А что, что важнее Красного Гонщика? Скажи мне, я так хочу знать, ой, Божечки, так хочу…  
— Ты.  
— Серь… эм. Ну, тогда… хммм. Что ж, я совершенно не знаю, что сказать, но всё-таки попробую, можно? Можно, да?  
— Да.  
— Проклятье, Крейг, это был риторический вопрос… Ну так вот. Может быть, в таком случае ты на секундочку задумаешься о том, чтобы, ну не знаю, забыть о Красном Гонщике и пойти со мной?  
— Задумаюсь.  
— Да?! Правда? И какой же будет окончательный ответ?  
— Нет.  
— Гррррррррах!

 

Со стороны это выглядит забавно. Чем больше выхожу из себя я, тем невозмутимее становится он.  
Сообщающиеся, блять, сосуды.

 

— Вот что я тебе скажу: им это всё в кайф.  
— Кому?  
— Стэну и Кайлу. Если они вляпаются в какой-нибудь абсурд, решат проблему вселенского масштаба, прославятся на весь мир, а в процессе ещё и поссорятся-помирятся… вот тогда их день пройдёт не зря.  
— Хм. Мой день пройдёт не зря, если я посмотрю серию Красного Гонщика.  
— Я определённо пожалею, что сказал это, но: Боже мой, если бы только все вокруг были похожи на тебя.  
— Хм.  
— Что — хм?  
—Ты упускаешь одну вещь. Тогда нам было бы не над кем смеяться.  
— Смеяться?!  
— Да. Что-то не так?  
— Да ничего, блять, всё в порядке! Только вот мне, блять, не смешно!  
В этот момент я с ужасом понимаю, что по щекам моим текут грёбаные слёзы.

— Крейг, — говорю я пару часов спустя. — Я должен сделать заявление.  
— Да?  
— Я — маленькая нестабильная истеричка.  
Он перестаёт методично подбирать с пола осколки бутылки и глубоко задумывается. Затем оборачивается.  
— Да.  
— Крейг, в таких случаях надо говорить: «Нет, просто твоя жизнь — полный отстой, как можно тебя винить?» Разве тебя не учили?  
— Нет.  
— Крейг, что мы будем делать с тем, что я — маленькая нестабильная истеричка?  
На этот раз он не оборачивается.  
— Нет проблем.  
— «Нет проблем»?  
— Нет.  
— Что — нет?  
— Нет проблем.  
— А… А! — до меня доходит. — Твик?  
— Нет. При чём тут он?  
— Слушай, а что у вас там было-то с ним? Суперлучшие друзья, а?  
— Нет.  
Воцаряется молчание. Он выбрасывает последний осколок.  
— Кенни?  
— Слушаю, мой повелитель! Маленькие нестабильные истерички всего мира внимают тебе!  
— Передай Твику привет.  
— Ага, — я достаю из аптечки бинт. — Нет проблем.  
— Передразниваешь?  
— Да. А теперь иди сюда и попробуй только дёргаться.

 

— Приходило ли мне в голову, что если я буду реже тусоваться с этими активистами, то и умирать буду реже? — спрашиваю я с набитым ртом.  
Он утыкает в меня непроницаемый взгляд. Я терпеливо жду.  
— Приходило? — спрашивает он.  
— Да! Перестал ли я с ними тусоваться?  
Секундная стрелка совершает оборот.  
— Перестал?  
— Нет! — я подскакиваю и торжествующе развожу руками. Ломтик картошки выскальзывает у меня из пальцев. Крейг рассеянно шарит по полу, подбирает его, кладёт себе в рот, размеренно жуёт. Затем спрашивает:  
— Почему?  
Я тяжело опускаюсь обратно на диван.  
— Не знаю. Это казалось… честным. Картман творит хуйню. Кайл бесится. Стэн призывает к здравому смыслу. Я умираю.  
— Кенни…  
— В конце концов, именно так думают люди… там. Умирать должен только я.  
— Пожалуйста, не начинай эту тему.  
— Умирать могу только я.  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Твоя мать сказала, что я мудак.  
— Не впутывай мою мать.  
— А я ответил ей, что…  
Он бьёт меня в нос.

Когда я возвращаюсь, на столе стоит большая бутылка виски.  
— Мы будем напиваться? — с надеждой спрашиваю я.  
— Нет. Я буду напиваться. А ты будешь наблюдать.  
— Всегда любил наблюдать… Крейг, мне показалось, или ты только что пошутил?  
Уголок его рта дёргается. Я хохочу во весь голос.

 

Простите, миссис Такер, я не могу открыть вам дверь. Я занят. Меня едят крысы.

 

— Это Саус-Парк, Кенни. Чего ты хотел?  
— Я хотел домой, — тупо говорю я.  
— Мы и идём домой, — Крейг распихивает танцующих. — Знаешь, что я чувствовал, когда мы попали в историю с морскими свинками?  
— Эээ… что?  
— Стыд. Мне было стыдно за то, что вы такие придурки.  
— Да? — я ухмыляюсь. — Крейг, прости меня.  
— Ты опять…  
— Нет, нет. Не о том.  
— А. Тогда продолжай.  
— Видишь ли: я знаю, что ты хотел быть самым нормальным в этом городе. Прости: ты встретился со мной.  
— Ты опять, — невозмутимо констатирует он. Я вздыхаю.  
— Я опять. Эй, ключи у тебя?

 

В тот вечер я так и прихожу, в трусах поверх штанов. Иду на тёмную кухню, сажусь за стол, обхватываю голову руками.  
Я смотрю на пепельницу, пепельница смотрит на меня.  
Мятно-ягодные пироги.  
Данность.  
Забвение.  
Крейг сидит рядом всю ночь.

 

Картман теперь лучший друг Венди. Забавно видеть хоть какой-то пример, кроме Стэна и Кайла.  
В детстве я им завидовал.  
Крейг сказал, что оба они придурки. Я принялся доказывать, что они не безнадёжны. Крейг показал мне средний палец и уселся смотреть Красного Гонщика. Я начал возмущаться, и тут случилось то, что всегда случается.

 

Когда я вернулся, Крейг уже не смотрел Гонщика. На его лице явно читались эмоции.  
Я испугался. Испугался настолько, что так и сказал:  
— Крейг, у тебя на лице есть какое-то выражение.  
— Я знаю. Я это чувствую.  
— Хреново, наверно?  
— Да.  
— Мне жаль. Надолго это?  
— Не знаю. Ты меня напугал.  
— Крейг, это же я. Ты знаешь, что со мной бывает.  
— Пойдём курить.  
— А вдруг я замечу, что у тебя дрожат руки? Я этого не перенесу.  
— Ты прав. Кенни, а как мы вообще познакомились?  
— Это было миллион моих смертей назад. Думаешь, я помню?

Это был первый или второй раз. Я ещё не успел привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь мы вместе навсегда.

— Крейг?  
— Да?  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— Аналогично.  
— Нет, серьёзно. Зачем ты снимаешь на камеру, как Сатана танцует?  
— Подумал, ты вернёшься туда и всем покажешь.  
— Зачем?  
— Будет весело.  
— Ага, и твоя мать узнает, что на самом деле ты в Аду.  
— А она думает, что я в Раю?  
— Да.  
Эмоции мелькают на его лице — правда, всего на секунду.  
— Я думаю, это не всё. Я думаю, ты сказал ей ещё одну ложь.  
— Ложь? Крейг, я самый честный человек на этой плане…  
— Ты сказал ей, что это ты был за рулём.

Иногда я забываю (забвение), что мы вместе навсегда (суперлучшие) и что этот человек слишком хорошо меня знает.  
Я забываю, что в этой игре невозможно победить.

— Да, — отвечаю я. Крейг кладёт камеру на стол, подходит ко мне. Я прячу взгляд.  
— Кенни, — говорит он, – ты знаешь, что ты — грёбаный мученик?  
— Ага, — я развожу руками.  
Крейг молчит.  
— Ладно, — говорит он наконец. — Раз нельзя снимать Сатану, давай смотреть Красного Гонщика.  
— О Боже.  
— Что?  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Крейг Такер.  
— Да. Но как можно тебя винить? Твоя жизнь —полный отстой.

 

В тот же день я возвращаюсь. В тот же день я решаюсь посмотреть миссис Такер в глаза.


End file.
